Vanillite
Vanillite (Japanese: バニプッチ Vanipeti) is an introduced in Generation V. It evolves into at level 35, which evolves into at level 47. Biology Vanillite heads are covered with something resembling soft serve vanilla ice cream. Beneath this lies its actual head, which is made of the same icy material as its body. It has dark blue eyes, a dark-blue mouth, and light blue crystals on its cheeks. Its small body is adorned with specks of ice and has stubby arms. The snow on a Vanillite's head can melt with heat or repeated touching, leaving it with a "bald" appearance of simply an ice creature. In the Japanese Pokédex 4-coma, it becomes embarrassed if seen in this state. Vanillite are born from icicles that are hit by morning sunlight and wish not to melt. It can blow winds as low as -58 °F (-50 °C), which causes it to create ice crystals and make it snow in nearby areas when it exhales. It sleeps buried under snow and gains energy from the morning sun. In hotter regions, it is treasured by households, though it shrinks little by little. In the anime Major appearances Vanillite debuted in Ash and Trip's Third Battle!, under the ownership of Trip. It was used to battle a , then in Trip's against . During the battle, it was pitted against , and both were eventually knocked out. Two Vanillite appeared in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, under the ownership of Cryogonal Man's henchmen. They assisted their s in their schemes. Both were eventually defeated by and 's . A Vanillite appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!, under the ownership of Teaque. It was used in the Marine Cup Tournament during Teaque's battle against , where it defeated in the first round. It later helped steal the "Eye of Liepard". A Vanillite appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!. It had been separated from a and a during their journey. This Vanillite was taken care of by Nurse Joy in Coumarine City, and soon became a minor local celebrity. It was eventually reunited with the Vanillish and Vanilluxe by the end of the episode. Minor appearances A Vanillite appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, under the ownership of Malin. It would help her with selling Ice at her lunchbox stand. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Malin's Vanillite appears in the manga adaptation of . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Big City Battles, a Vanillite was briefly seen under the ownership of one of Castelia City's residents. Vanillite makes a cameo appearance as one of the Pokémon employed by the BW Agency in To Make a Musical. A used a Vanillite during the attack on the Cold Storage in Fight in a Cold Climate. It could use its ice to create a maze of mirrors. A Vanillite appeared in a flashback in Cold Storage Battle. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga A Vanillite appeared in FAT5. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Vanillite appeared in The First Battle. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries . They create snow crystals and make snow fall in the areas around them.}} .}} |} |} . They create snow crystals and make snow fall in the areas around them.}} . They create snow crystals and make snow fall in the areas around them.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Dragonspiral Tower }} or }} |} |} |} |} ing)}} ing)}} |} |} In side games |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock, Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 4}} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 47 Nacht Carnival: Stage 521 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (13th release; Holiday)}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Frosty Alps (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Ice Shard|Ice|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Magnet Rise|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15|‡}} |Powder Snow|Ice|Special|40|100|25||'}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20|‡}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=583 |name2=Vanillish |type1-2=Ice |evo2= |no3=584 |name3=Vanilluxe |type1-3=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * According to Game Freak, Vanillite and its were created by James Turner.http://web.archive.org/web/20130115083652/http://www.gamefreak.co.jp/blog/staff/?p=204 * Vanillite shares its with . They are both known as the Fresh Snow Pokémon. * Vanillite resembles a Casteliacone. * Vanillite is the lightest Ice-type Pokémon. * Vanillite has the lowest base of all Pokémon. * His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Origin Vanillite appears to be based on a and . It also resembles a child's size in a cup or wafer cone. Name origin Vanillite is a combination of '' and lite (reduced) or possibly delight. It may also refer to stalactite. Vanipeti may be a combination of vanilla and petit (French for small). In other languages |fr=Sorbébé|frmeaning=From and |es=Vanillite|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Gelatini|demeaning=From and mini |it=Vanillite|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=바닐프티 Vanipeti|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=迷你冰 Mínǐbīng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=迷你冰 Màihnéihbīng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Ваниллайт Vanillayt|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Characters de:Gelatini es:Vanillite fr:Sorbébé it:Vanillite ja:バニプッチ zh:迷你冰